En chasse!
by Bunnymoony
Summary: un tome 7 imaginé par moi. Harry, Ron et Hermione partent à la chasse aux horcruxes
1. Chapter 1

LE MARIAGE

Disclaimer : Harry et tout ses copains ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais aucun profits avec cette histoire. Ils sont la propriété de JKR et de la Warner Bros.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Fleur Delacour allait devenir Fleur Weasley. Mrs Weasley était aussi excitée qu'une puce et parlait d'une voix très aiguë. Fleur essayait de garder un air digne mais la rougeur de ses joues et la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à manier son peigne trahissait sa grande nervosité. Dans un coin, Ginny était assise avec un air renfrogné, cet air ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Mrs Weasley ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour sa fille, elle avait mis cela sur le compte que Ginny n'acceptait pas encore le fait que « Fleurk » entre dans la famille officiellement. Fleur, elle, pensait que Ginny détestait sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Pourtant, c'était une belle robe fourreau gris perle. Pour la énième, Fleur se dit que Ginny n'avait pas un goût très raffiné. La seule personne qui savait pourquoi Ginny avait cette humeur était Ron cependant, il ne voulait rien dire.

La cérémonie commença donc à l'heure prévue. Bill attendait nerveusement sa future femme devant l'autel accompagné de son garçon d'honneur qui était Remus Lupin. Parmi les invités, bon nombre furent surpris par ce choix mais, les proches des Weasley savaient que Lupin avait été d'un grand secours pour Bill quand celui-ci avait dû subir sa première pleine lune ainsi que toutes les nouveautés qu'apportait son nouvel état.Fleur avait beaucoup souffert de n'avoir pût être présente à ses côtés lors de ces épreuves. Pour compenser, elle vantait le courage de Bill et le couvait d'attentions.

Lorsque la marche nuptiale commença, Fred et Georges se mirent à fredonner une marche funèbre, Harry Potter, qui était assis à coté d'eux, pouffa de rire, Hermione Granger les fusilla du regard et Ron avait l'air d'hésiter entre pouffer de rire à son tour ou se fâcher. Harry trouvait que son ami était bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard.

Dans l'allée, Ginny précédait la mariée en jetant des pétales de roses derrière elle. Quand Harry la vit, si belle dans sa robe gris perle et sa couronne de boutons de roses blanches sur sa chevelure rousse, son cœur se serra. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de se séparer de Ginny. Il faisait ça pour son bien.

Fleur s'avança dans l'allée au bras de son père, Louis-Philippe Delacour. Fleur était radieuse et souriait à tout le monde. Bien entendu tout les invités de sexe masculin était sous son charme, même son père avait l'air incapable de lui résister. Cependant, une autre jeune fille égalait Fleur en beauté et c'était l'autre demoiselle d'honneur, Gabrielle Delacour qui en deux ans et demi avait bien changée. Celle-ci tenait la longue traîne de la robe de Fleur.

La mère de la mariée, Katharina Delacour, tentait de garder un air digne car à ses cotés, Mrs Weasley pleurait en répétant : « mon grand garçon se marie, dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps on lui offrait son premier balais jouet… ». La différence entre les deux femmes était frappante. Mr Weasley, pour sa part, essayait de se remettre de sa conversation d'homme à homme avec Bill. Bill lui avait répondu qu'il appréciait mais, qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, ce qui avait donné une couleur cramoisie à Mr Weasley et cette couleur avait l'air de ne pas vouloir le quitter.

Percy était présent aussi mais, il expliquait sa présence par le fait que Fleur n'était pas concernée par leurs problèmes familiaux et qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui gâche sa joie en cette journée. Charlie assis à ses cotés le taquinait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas su résister aux charmes de sa belle-sœur. Il tentait aussi de calmer les jumeaux qui avaient décidé d'essayer de faire de la publicité pour leur entreprise de farces et attrapes.

Le prêtre commença donc son sermon. Fleur et Bill ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Harry trouvait la situation mielleuse à souhait. Il sentait les jumeaux s'exciter à coté de lui sans savoir pourquoi. Harry n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage donc il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Hermione avait l'air agacé par l'attitude des jumeaux et lorsque le prêtre commença à dire « si quelqu'un … », elle se retourna rapidement vers les jumeaux en sortant sa baguette et leur murmura :

- Si un de vous deux s'avise de se manifester l'instant, je vous balance un silencio indéfini.

Georges lui fit signe de se calmer et tout le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans anicroche. Ensuite, il y a eu les photos puis la fête.

Harry sentait mal à l'aise. Ginny ne le lâchait pas du regard et ce même pendant que le cousin de Fleur, Renaud Delacour lui demandait pour danser. Harry trouvait que Ron avait un drôle d'air… un air indécis. Il décida donc de se diriger vers leur table.

- Hermione, voudrais-tu danser avec moi s'il te plaît. Demande Harry

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron en même temps

- J'ai dit : Hermione, voudrais-tu dans avec moi s'il te plaît. Répéta Harry en insistant sur le « s'il te plaît ».

- Mais Harry, tu sais à peine danser! Tu as humilié Parvati en quatrième! Est-ce que tu lui en veux? S'écria Ron

- Même si c'est à mes risque et périls, je vais accepter quand même. Répliqua Hermione en souriant à Harry. Ça me fait plaisir Harry.

Harry la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse comme un slow débutait. Il prit Hermione par la taille et entrepris d'essayer de danser. Hermione lui dit à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Je sais que tu danses comme un pied, alors si tu m'as invité à danser, il doit y avoir quelque chose. S'il te plaît abrège les souffrances de mes pieds!

- Ok! Tu es trop intelligente Hermione! Dit Harry

- Merci Harry mais, ce n'est sûrement pas pour me complimenter que tu me fais danser. Répondit Hermione en riant.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Ron est bizarre? Lui demanda enfin Harry après une minute de réflexion.

- Voyons Harry! Tu as laissé sa sœur et depuis elle lance des chauve-furie à tout vents! Ron ne sait plus de quel coté se mettre. C'est simple, non? S'exclama Hermione.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ce que Ron pouvait vivre dans toute cette histoire. Il remercia Hermione, l'embrassa sur la joue et se précipita vers leur table en la laissant seule sur la piste de danse en se tenant la joue.

- Ron, j'ai besoin d'air, tu m'accompagnes? Lança Harry à Ron.

Celui-ci le regarda avec cet air bizarre qu'il avait ces derniers jours mais, sans rouspéter, il se le va et suivit Harry dehors. Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

- Ron, veux-tu toujours me suivre dans ma quête pour retrouver les horcruxes?

- Bien sûre Harry! Dit Ron sans hésiter.

- Alors, quand vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse? Lui lança Harry. Je me doute bien que ça doit avoir un lien avec ta sœur.

- Je me sens tiraillé, Harry. Bafouilla Ron. D'un coté, il y a ma sœur et de l'autre coté, il y a toi.

- Est- ce que tu aurais préféré que je reste avec ta sœur? Ce qui veut dire, qu'elle aurait été une cible parfaite pour Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Dit Harry.

- Euh… non. répondit Ron en frémissant.

- J'espère, car je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi. Dit Harry

- Je comprends Harry et je sais que tu essais de faire pour le mieux. Lui répondit Ron en lui tapant l'épaule.

Harry se retourna.

- On s'en tient donc au plan initial! Je vais avertir Hermione de tenir tous nos documents prêts pour partir demain. Bill m'a donné mon argent en monnaie moldue et en monnaie sorcière. Ron, tu as le reste?

- Oui Harry! S'exclama Ron. J'ai réussi à nous obtenir une tente par les jumeaux mais, je ne te garantie pas la qualité.

- Bon le compte à rebours est commencé! Dans huit heures à partir de maintenant, Hermione, toi et moi, on se met en chasse! Déclara Harry en retournant à l'intérieur de la salle suivit de Ron.


	2. Roadtrip

Roadtrip!

À l'aube, tandis que tout le monde ronflaient et se remettaient de la fête, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient discrètement de la maisonLes deux jeunes hommes transportaient chacun un énorme coffre par magie. Hermione portait un énorme sac à dos, elle fouillait en même temps dans son sac à main. Ils marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à un bosquet touffu. Hermione s'exclama au même moment: « je les ai! » en brandissant un trousseau de clefs fièrement. Elle s'enfonça donc dans le bosquet et un instant plus tard, on entendait un ronronnement mécanique. Un van volks de couleur orange sortit de ce bosquet avec Hermione au volant.

- Wow Hermione! S'exclama Ron. C'est encore mieux que la Ford Anglia de papa! Est-ce qu'elle vole?

- Ron! Dit Hermione en passant la tête par la fenêtre. Je te rappelle que l'on a décidé de voyager à la manière moldue

Harry et Ron embarquèrent les deux coffres avec le reste des bagages déjà présent dans la volks. Ensuite, Harry prit place sur le banc du passager et Ron prit place dans un fauteuil qu'Harry avait fixé par magie.

- Avant de partir officiellement, déclara Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour chacun de nous.

Il tendit une enveloppe à Hermione et une autre à Ron. Puis, il leur donna quelques explications avant qu'ils ouvrent leurs enveloppes.

- J'ai réussi à rendre ma semaine chez les Dursley profitable. Dudley a des amis qui trempent dans des affaires louches et grâce à un peu de persuasion sur Dudley, ils m'ont fourni ces enveloppes avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Conclut Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

- Tu veux dire que tu nous as fait faire des faux papiers! S'écria Hermione

- Hermione, si Voldemort apprends que je voyage à travers le pays avec mes deux meilleurs amis plutôt que de retourner à Poudlard, il va se douter que j'en ai après lui. Cependant, si trois étudiants moldus partent pour un « roadtrip » pendant une année sabbatique... c'est d'aucun intérêt pour lui! S'exclama Harry.

- Mais c'est toujours illégal! Dit Hermione

- Hermione, reprit Ron, Harry dit que c'est pour notre sécurité. Peux-tu arrêter de jouer à la « vierge offensée»? Je te rappelle que l'idée du polynectar c'était la tienne quand on était en deuxième... et c'était tout autant interdit!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. La moue boudeuse, elle entreprit de décacheter son enveloppe et en sortir son contenu.

- Mon nom va être fort simple. Dit Harry en brisant le silence qui s'était établit. Je vais être James Black. Ça va être très facile à retenir.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise en portant une main à sa bouche. Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers Ron qui lui demandait si le nom de Black n'était pas un peu dangereux.

- Je ne crois pas Ron. Black est un nom quand même assez répandu. Que pense-tu de ton nouveau nom toi?

- Bien... euh... je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Vincent, ça ne me dérange pas mais, pour Dursley... Est-ce que tu m'en veux? Demanda Ron

- Non, répondit Harry en riant, j'étais en manque d'inspiration et je me suis aussi dit que tu redonnerais une dignité à ce nom.

Puis n'entendant plus Hermione, Harry se retourna vers elle et lui demanda:

- Est-ce que ça va Hermione? Tu n'es pas satisfaite de ton nom d'emprunt?

Hermione releva la tête, elle avait l'air émue et avait les yeux brillant de larmes. Elle s'étira sur son siège et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci Harry! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

Harry parut légèrement gêné. Ron se trémoussait sur son fauteuil pour tenter d'apercevoir le fameux nom qui faisait tant d'effet à Hermione.

- Hermione, par Merlin, vas-tu enfin le dire à voix haute ce mystérieux nom?

- Lily Prewett. Souffla Hermione.

- Woah Hermione! Harry t'a gâté! Le prénom de sa mère et le nom de jeune fille de la mienne! S'exclama Ron.

Hermione rougit légèrement puis redevint sérieuse.

- Bon résumons! Je suis Lily Prewett, tu es James Black et toi, tu es Vincent Dursley.

- Tu sais Hermione, entre nous, on peut utiliser nos vrais noms. Cependant, au moindre doute on devient James, Lily et Vincent. Dit Harry

- Bon et maintenant, on va où? Demanda Ron.

À ces mots, Hermione démarra la volks et regarda Harry.

- Première destination: Godric's Hollow, Pays de Galles! Déclara Harry.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent près de Godric's Hollow. Hermione, qui en était à ses premières armes en conduite automobile, roulait très prudemment et respectait rigoureusement les limites de vitesse. Lors du trajet, Harry, Ron et Hermione dormirent dans la volks. Ron avait bien de la difficulté à voyager de manière moldue, il utilisait souvent sa baguette. Il était aussi fasciné par le petit bout de plastique qu'Hermione utilisait pour payer son essence.

Harry décida d'établir leur campement à un kilomètre de la petite ville, dans un petit sous-bois à l'abri des regards. Harry et Ron montèrent la tente tandis qu'Hermione allait renouveler leurs provisions à Godric's Hollow.

Dans une petite épicerie, la vieille dame à la caisse se mit à discuter avec Hermione.

- Bonjour miss! Avez-vous trouvez tout ce qu'il vous faut?

- Oui, oui! Merci madame! Dit Hermione en sortant son argent.

- Vous venez faire quoi dans notre petite ville, miss? Questionna la dame

- Euh... mes amis et moi, nous sommes venus visiter... le pays de Galles. Répondit Hermione exaspérée.

- C'est bien merveilleux pour vous! J'aurais tant aimé voyager! J'ai toujours demeurée ici ensuite je me suis mariée et on tient, mon mari et moi, cette petite épicerie depuis au moins trente ans. Ah! Miss, évitez la vieille maison à l'extérieur du village... on raconte qu'elle est hantée et en plus possédée par le diable. Dit la dame.

- Voyons madame! Les maisons hantées n'existent pas! Lâcha Hermione en tentant de cacher son air intéressé.

- Mais oui ma fille! Foi de Harriet Jones, il est arrivé des choses bizarres à cette maison, voilà presque seize ans. Plus personne n'approche cet endroit. Certaines personnes affirment même que cette maison apparaissait et disparaissait à cet époque... mais c'était des personnes bizarres qu'ont n'écoutaient pas pendant cette période. Conclut la vieille dame

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Jones! Bonne Journée! Dit Hermione en quittant l'épicerie en vitesse.

Hermione courut jusqu'à leur campement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de courir sur une si longue distance avec des sacs de provisions mais l'excitation l'aidait beaucoup. À son arrivée au campement, Harry et Ron venaient de terminer de monter la tente.

- Harry! Ron! Je sais dans quel coin se trouve la maison des Potter! Cria Hermione

Hermione leur rapporta ce que Mrs. Jones lui avait dit. Elle estima que la maison devait être juste un peu à l'extérieur de la ville et qu'elle n'était pas en ruine.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour attendre au lendemain pour aller visiter la maison. Ron proposa de finir de s'installer et ensuite d'aller explorer les alentours. Hermione prit les sacs de provisions et pénétra dans la tente. Harry et Ron la suivirent.

La tente était plutôt petite et les couleurs étaient très irritante. Dans un coin, il y avait un petit salon, dans un autre, une petite cuisine. Dans le salon, il y avait des lits superposés. Ron avança dans la tente en cherchant où Hermione dormirait. Hermione qui rangeait les provisions fut soudain attirée par une porte à coté de la petite salle de bain. Elle approcha de la porte et vit une lettre qui y était épinglée :

« _Hermione,_

_Puisque tu es la demoiselle du trio, nous avons décidé d'être galant et te réserver une chambre pour toi seule. Cependant, fais attention, tu connais notre nature. Et n'oublie pas, comme dirait le vieux Fol Œil : « Vigilance constante! »_

_Bonne chance à vous trois_

_Fred & Georges »_

Hermione referma la lettre puis ouvrit la porte avec précaution et regarda à l'intérieur de la pièce. La chambre était décorée avec goût et en plein milieu trônait un lit à baldaquin. Hermione pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre et s'arrêta devant une jolie petite coiffeuse et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle poussa un terrible hurlement. Harry et Ron déboulèrent dans la chambre à toute vitesse, baguettes à la main. Ron regarda autour de lui et déclara:

- Je pense que j'ai enfin la réponse à la question : « où Hermione va dormir? »

- Hermione, pourquoi as-tu hurlé? Demanda Harry en faisant le tour de la chambre, toujours armé de sa baguette.

Hermione désigna le miroir en tremblant, Harry le regarda puis se tourna vers elle.

Mais il n'a rien ce miroir!

Hermione lui lançât un regard soupçonneux puis retourna se mettre face au miroir. Harry et Ron virent alors ce qui avait fait hurlé Hermione. Le reflet que renvoyait le miroir montrait une Hermione qui avait l'air d'un cadavre qu'on venait de déterrer. Hermione frissonna face à ce reflet d'horreur. Elle sortit de la chambre en vitesse et revint avec son sac à dos, elle fouilla dedans et en sortit un châle qu'elle jeta sur le miroir. Ron se retint pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

Harry décida d'aller faire le dîner pendant qu'Hermione envoyait une beuglante aux jumeaux et que Ron explorait les alentour de la tente pour ne pas se faire étriper par Hermione qui l'avait surpris entrain de pouffer de rire. Harry décida d'opter pour la simplicité même en préparant des _fish n' ship_. Puis il appela ses 2 amis pour le dîner.

Après le dîner, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener aux alentours de la maison des Potter. Ils voulaient aller tâter le terrain pour pouvoir établir le début de leur recherche. Après, une demi-heure de marche. Harry s'arrêta face à une vieille maison, il avait l'impression d'avoir de vagues souvenirs sur cette demeure. Hermione lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Harry, est-ce que tu veux qu'on entre aujourd'hui ou tu préfères qu'on revienne demain?

- Non, dit Harry en prenant une grande respiration, on va y entrer aujourd'hui.

- J'espère qu'on va trouver des indices pour notre chasse! Conclut Ron

Harry tendit la main, tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi de Ron et Hermione.


End file.
